CoE Elite Fighters
There are not too many players who have been around like your 90+ players, this page is to celebrate them! Bask in their awesomeness: __TOC__ Level 100 Valenta December 31st 2009 Stats: Making: *Outfitter level 5 *Fashionista level 5 Harvesting: *Mining level 5; *Gathering level 5 *Anatomy level 5 Fighting: Level 100 *Total Experience:34,513,199 *Life 4,152 *Attack 1,057 *Defense 616 What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up? I'm a master in: bite; rend flesh; drink life; inhuman precision; blood splatter; blood nova; blood ritual; blood frenzy. I also have: mist form; rigor mortis; hunger; dark angel; dark sacrifice I like drink life, blood frenzy & dark sacrifice the most. I rarely use blood ritual & blood nova because of the prep time. Yet, they are prerequisites for blood frenzy, which is such a treat. I had glamor and didn't like it because fighting became too slow, so when we could reallocate points after some glitch, I dropped it. I like fighting so I can harvest bones & hides, and to that end, killing many at once and killing them quickly works best for me. What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it? I like the variety of missions & quests in the game. I spend a lot of time in Bayview, going in mausoleums and around the green areas. The stomping grounds are awesome - rich harvesting, the rumpuses are fun to be around, there aren't too many poisonous maggots. And there is a merchant nearby. I go there and circle around, killing groups of rumpuses & harvesting everything on the way, then I stop by the merchant to make & sell, and then circle again if I haven't had enough. What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making? Bespoke clothing & gear is what I enjoy making best. My bag is full of harvestables, dyes... As I write this, I'm in a group with a new player from Kuala Lumpur. I'm helping him get around and at the same time I'm making clothes in the shape & color he likes, as well as gear that matches his fighting level as it rises. Sometimes I get lots of rubies for this, other times I give the items away, every time it's great fun. If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? Trading is central in this game. I'd love to see a market area downtown, with sections for plants, gems, metals, bones & hides, clothes and gear. Imagine stalls that players can occupy or rent and display items they want to trade. May be have price tags. May be even have some way to for the player to leave the market stall and go quest and still have his items on offer. This way, people who agree to the price can buy his items without waiting and he can get the rubies without having to stop questing. (I teach economics, a free market is an idea that sends warm fuzzy tickles up my spine. Btw, CoE is a setting for some amazing price formation processes) Any words of wisdom for the other players out there? Talk to others, trade with others, quest with others, play with others. Tamsin December 31st 2009 Stats Fighting: Level 100 Harvesting: Level 73 *Mining 5 *Anatomy 5 *Gathering 5 Making:Level 41 (Outfitter 2, Alchemist 1, Fashionista 5, Scribe 1) * What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up? Fighting Skills - Bite 3, Rend Flesh 3, Drink Life 1, Inhuman Precision 2, Murder Spree 2, Psychic Spear 2, Blood Splatter 2, Mist Form, Hunger, Dark Angel, Blood Nova, Blood Ritual, Blood frenzy I mainly use Blood Frenzy, Blood Nova, Blood Splatter and Rend Flesh, occasionally Drink Life and Psychic Spear (if I need to hit a monster but only have 1 or 2 blood). Drink Life and Psychic Spear don't really help much with the monsters I'm fighting in quests - they're all over L100 with a lot of life. If I could go back and reset my skills I'd ditch those 2 in favor of Shadow Mirror and some other ones. As far as skill selection goes for fighting, you can follow my suggestions in the Psychoquesting guide or choose your own - do bear in mind that my suggestions come from several months of experience and (some) bad choices that I'd love to correct. The exact skill set you choose will depend on how you use COE - my suggestions are great for Monsters players using COE as a tool to help them there (although they'll also help in most COE missions). However, if you're mainly playing in COE as part of a regular group, you may want to think about a skill set that will complement other group members - for instance, your group may have several psycho-fighters but no healers, so you might want to choose the healing skills to help out your group. My fighting tactics - for the Half Moon Rendezvous quest (and applicable to other quests as well) I usually start off by running to the bookcase picking up several attacking Xolotls along the way then bite until I've got 5 blood which sets off my Blood Frenzy killing them all. This allows me to dissect any corpses in peace and collect the thumbdrive. On the way back to Topaz ad Zakone, it's quite rare to get there without having to fight again. My tactics now depend on whether I am fighting one or more opponents. For a single opponent I tend to use a combination of Rend Flesh and Blood Splatter, with the occasional Drink Life thrown in. If there are several Xolotls attacking me, I tend to use a mix of Blood Splatter and Blood Nova, switching to Rend Flesh when I'm down to one opponent. * What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it? I mainly do questing from the Monsters apps - it's been a long while since I did any of the missions, but I really will get round to doing some soon! My "favorite" quest would be Half Moon Rendezvous - quick to complete, and once you reach L90 and can get Blood Frenzy it's great for leveling up in fighting and harvesting. How do I play it? Well, that's all set out in my Psychoquesting guide on this Wiki. * What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making? I mainly use the Outfitter and Fashionista making skills. I wouldn't say that I enjoy making - more of a chore really, as I'm one of those types of players who isn't happy until they've reached the top. OK, I suppose I do like the sense of achievement from having made something I haven't made before. * If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? If I could get Matt (and the other Ohais) to make one change to the game, it would be to allow more options for the avatars - hair colour and length/style, skin colour, etc. Oh, and to let those of us girls who are a bit tomboyish to wear men's clothes (and men to wear women's clothes if they so wish)! * Any words of wisdom for the other players out there? My words of wisdom: Make friends with other players - join in the chat, join groups for missions. Be patient - with time you'll level up, there's no rush to make the top. Be honest in your dealings (or at least don't be blatant if you're diddling someone in trade). Enjoy COE and don't take it too seriously - it is just a game after all! ;-) Randy January 2, 2010 *'Stats' Fighting Level 100 Life: 4,136 Attack: 1,120 Defense: 978 Harvesting: Level 96 Mining: lvl 5 Gathering: lvl 5 Anatomy: lvl 5 Making: Level 6 Outfitter: lvl 1 Fashionista: lvl 1 To date I have completed 9,625 quests and quest points make up 38% of my total Vampire points. *'What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up' Rend Flesh (3), Bite (1), Drink Life (3), Inhuman Precision (2), Psychic Spear (2), Blood Splatter (2), Mist Form, Rigor Mortis,Hunger,Dark Angel, Blood Nova (2), Blood Ritual. My least favourite weapon is Glamour.It takes too long to load and I find it to be ineffective. My preferred weapon is Blood Splatter. Dark Angel is great for healing. *'What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it?' I enjoyed all of the missions and didn`t have a favourite. My favourite area though was in Bayview Cemetery. Wide Blue Yonder is the quest I play the most. I maximize the quest to gain as much fighting experience as possible. *'What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making?' This is an area I choose not to progress in. Most of my time is spent questing. *'If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? ' I liked the first fight bar that came out. It was transparent and part of the screen frame. Weapons could be dragged & dropped in any order that I wanted. This is something I would love to see brought back. *'Any words of wisdom for the other players out there?' Take some time to explore the city. Familiarize yourself with portals, where merchants are and where missions take place. Above all else, have fun and make friends. Katrina January 6. 2010 *'Stats:' Fighting: 100 Harvesting: 70 Making: 47 with a focus on outfitter right now then Fashion. *'What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up'? I have: 3 Rend Flesh, 3 Bite, 3 Drink Life, 1 Inhuman Precision, Shadow Dance, 2 Blood Splatter, Mist Form, Rigor, Mortis, Hunger, Dark Angel, 1 Bone Shield, 2 Blood Nova, Blood Ritual , Blood Frenzy I love Blood Frenzy so I leveled up those things that I needed to get it to blood nova and blood ritual but I honestly don't use them as much. Surprisingly I use Shadow Dance a lot! It doesn't take any blood to use it so it's great to use after you click fight because it tele-ports you to your opponent. I also could *not* live without Mist Form! In my honest opinion this is a must-have skill because you can often gather the item when you go immaterial and finish the quest. *'What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it?' I do the Half Moon Rendezvous the most. I do this one from the Facebook Social Network Application to get the points, bucks, beak, occasional monster and occasional relic for my Slayer. I go in fight the first monster, bite, Shadow Dance then run and gather up a bunch of monsters. Once I have gathered I quickly bite again and Blood Frenzy goes off killing them all. Then I harvest (dissect) to get the skins and bones and up my harvesting abilities. After I click the second bite I usually click Shadow Dance again as it seems to make Blood Frenzy go off more often - sometimes I go immaterial and Blood Frenzy doesn't work - so the Shadow Dance trick seems to make it go off more often. *'What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making?' I leveled up in Outfitter first so that I could make cool weapons to help people out. Next I am doing Fashion because people seem to like getting fun clothing to wear a lot! *'If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? ' I wish that we could re-arrange our skills in the fight bar (that I also wish was smaller and transparent) like we were able to do in a previous incarnation of the game. I also wish that we could store our clothing in our closet ~ but Matt has said that many changes are coming to our houses so I am sure that something is in the works! I would like to add that we used to be able to just click on the person's name in the chat to whisper and now we have to type. I'd love to have that click whisper back! *'Any words of wisdom for the other players out there?' I leveled up Anatomy as my first Harvesting skill since I mostly do quests from the Facebook Social Network Slayers application. This way I can harvest anything that I kill. After that I focused on Mining so that I can get the metals etc necessary for my Outfitter making. I would say decide what you want to do with the game and then level up accordingly. Make friends and trade with them so that you can get the things that you need and so that you can loot their gardens to get stuff. Get a hold of some larger bags so that you can harvest things and hold on to them without having to constantly run to the merchants to sell everything. Make sure that you always have 1 spot left in your bag so that you can gather the item that you need to gather for the quest ~ this is the *most* common question I see in COE (why can't I gather the item?). Nileena January 7, 2010 *'Stats': Fighting Level '''100 '''Fighting Experience 43783980 pts Harvesting: Mining 5 Gathering 5 Anatomy 4 Making: Fashionista 5 Outfitter 4 Scribe 2 Alchemist 1 House: Level 26 with 17 minions *'What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up'? Fighting skills - Rend Flesh, Bite, Drink life, Inhuman Precision, Murder Spree, Shadow Dance, Psychic spear, Glamour, Blood spatter, Mist, Rigor mortis, Hunger, Dark Angel, Bone shield and Death Grip My favorite fighting skills are Shadow dance and Psychic spear and the Mist skill helps me escape from sticky situations..lol Skills like Blood spatter and Murder spree have not proven useful in any circumstances so far. *'What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it?' My favorite quest/mission is "Another's Dawn" as its the only quest I am able to finish under 4 minutes. Besides I get a lot of harvestables while I am doing it. *'What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making?' Out of all the making skills I love Fashionista because its the most lucrative of all skills and I get to make pretty things :) *'If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be? ' The one change I would love to see to the game would be the addition of new recipes every skill level, if not the addition of a skill point. It makes levelling up something to look forward to.Every time I add a skill point, I have to wait a very very long time until the next one. If there was something to choose from or any new recipes I could use, the wait would be less painful. *'Words of Wisdom' inspirational music..lol I have seen that a lot of players ignore their social networking monster and consequently they never do COE quests. COE quests are a great way to level up fast and improving your harvesting skills. Spencer January 7, 2010 *'Stats:'thumb|420px|right Fighting: Level 100 Making: Level 41 Harvesting: Level 72 *'What fighting skills do you have? and which do you like the best, and which don't really stack-up'? Rend Flesh (MASTERED), Bite (MASTERED), Drink Life (MASTERED), Inhuman Precision (MASTERED), Murder Spree (½), Shadow Dance, Rigor Mortis, Hunger, Dark Angel , Bone Shield (MASTERED), Blood Nova (½), Death Grip, Blood Ritual, Grave Skin My favorites are Dark Angel, Rigor Mortis, because they permanently increase your stats. *'What is your favorite mission or quest, and how do you play it?' My favorite mission would have to be the holiday one where you go into the Christmas forest to collect items. My favorite because it’s the easiest *'What Type of making skills do you use the most? What do you enjoy about making?' Fashion, because it’s the easiest one to make, the recipes don’t require too much. What I enjoy about making is that you can make your own weapons and potions. *'If you could get Matt Ohai to make one change to the game what would it be?' For the game world to be a lot bigger *'Any words of wisdom for the other players out there?' Keep everything, and save up for bags, so you can store more. Category:Community